To Look You In The Eye
by ikuzonos
Summary: This is her last chance, before she must kill him. Her final duet, performing the dance of death with the devil herself. (AU, Turnabout Memories era, Iris/Feenie, Major Character Death)


He smiles as they hold hands.

Iris holds onto him, but she doesn't smile back. At least, if she is, her smile isn't genuine. She's learned to fake it when she feel the guilt creep up on her.

It's been almost eight months since Iris agreed to switch places with her sister. She doesn't know where Dahlia is today. She could be up in the mountains, aiding Sister Bikini. Or, she could be sleeping around again. Iris doesn't really care what she does, she just wishes she'd use a false name.

She's watched Phoenix get into one too many fights with men who ask for another round.

Iris doesn't even have to look at him, to know what's he's wearing. Hideous pink sweater, clashing red scarf, and a gold-chained necklace with a blue bottle in its center. She can't look at him, knowing the necklace is still around his neck.

Dahlia is angry with her. Angry that she can't steal a necklace from a lovesick college student. She really does try, but Phoenix is so attached to the hunk of metal. Everyday, Iris asks if she can have the necklace back, just for a moment, just to look at it, even. He always says no.

The walk across campus is long, but Iris doesn't complain. She's walked far longer before, when she was up in the mountains. It is a tiring walk, but one they always make. Phoenix insists on eating away from the students in the dining hall.

"Ooh, Dollie! Let's sit under the tree for our picnic!" Phoenix says suddenly, and Iris just nods. She doesn't really feel like talking.

Phoenix unpacks the food, while Iris sits on the ground. She smooths her hand over the blanket, flattening the lumps. Iris attempts a smile - not a real one, but he doesn't need to know that - and is relieved to see him return it so easily. He hands her a sandwich, which she gratefully accepts.

They eat slowly, with Phoenix talking cheerfully about his art class that day. Occasionally, Iris chips in something about Dahlia's English course, but she doesn't say much. She can't bear to look at him.

Eventually, the chatter dies down. Phoenix doesn't seem to mind, but Iris does. When there's silence, the thoughts raging through Iris's head are louder than ever. She knows what she must do.

 _I have to betray him. My time… is running out._

This is her last chance, before she must kill him. Her final duet, performing the dance of death with the devil herself.

"Feenie, I have to get ready for my botany class. I'll see you tonight, okay?" Iris says softly.

He smiles, "Okay, Dollie! Love you." He stands, and kisses her on the cheek. She smiles, and pockets his medicine bottle, like Dahlia told her to.

She wishes he could call her 'Iris.' Just once, just so she would know what is was like. The love in his eyes, his gentle words, it's all for Dahlia. As much as it hurts her to think about it, she knows that he doesn't love her.

As she walks away, she can feel her heart shattering into oblivion.

* * *

They eat dinner together. They watch TV together. They fall asleep together.

Except, Iris doesn't fall asleep. She lies on her side, wide awake. The hours pass, and she feels the guilt eat her stomach.

She wishes she could tell him the truth. But Iris knows that if she does, he'll leave, and Dahlia will hate her.

 _It might allow me to get me the necklace back, but I'll ruin all three of our lives in the process._

There's a sudden buzz. The phone. Grabbing it hastily, Iris sees Dahlia's name on the screen, and she brings it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Is he asleep?" Dahlia whispers.

Iris nods, then remembers that Dahlia can't see her, "Yeah, he is." She stands up, moving away from the bed, "Why are you calling?"

"Look, we're running out of time. I _need_ that necklace back," She stresses, "When are you going to get it?"

Iris mumbles, "Soon. He even sleeps in it, or I'd take it now."

Dahlia hisses, "How soon is soon? You lovesick moron. I can't trust you to do anything, can I?"

Iris winces. She can sense Dahlia snickering from the other end, wicked eyes gleaming in the dark, "T-tomorrow. I'll have it by tomorrow night. I promise."

"You'd better." Dahlia grumbles. Then she hangs up.

Iris chokes back a sob, and climbs back into bed with Phoenix.

She doesn't fall asleep.

* * *

Morning comes all too fast for Iris. Today is her last day with Phoenix. Today, she must steal the necklace. She has no idea what she's doing, or how this will play one thing she is certain of, however, is that she must trust in Dahlia, no matter what.

The sun is warm, and Phoenix puts an arm around her as he wakes.

"Good morning, Dollie. Isn't it a… A-CHOO!" Phoenix sneezes, "A great day?"

Iris smiles half-heartedly, "Yeah. Sure is, Feenie."

They get dressed, and head out for early morning classes. As Iris makes her way to the English department, she briefly bumps into Dahlia, who looks angered.

Neither of them speak, but Dahlia drops a piece of paper into Iris's hand, as she walks by.

Iris looks at it, once she's a safe distance away.

 **KEEP HIM AWAY FROM DOUG SWALLOW. I OVERHEARD SOMETHING.**

Iris pictures the red-haired man in her head. He was the last person Dahlia had dated, though the relationship had been nothing more than a means to steal poison. Iris shudders, thinking of the lawyer that Dahlia killed out of necessity.

She continues walking, trying to brush it out of her mind. She thinks that if she goes fast enough, she won't think about it.

It doesn't work.

* * *

Right before lunch, Iris catches Phoenix talking to Doug, and nearly has a heart attack. Doing her best to not arouse suspicion, Iris rushes to Phoenix's side almost instantly

"Feenie!" She calls out, trying to sound excited.

Phoenix looks away from Doug, and grins.

"Hi, Dollie!"

She collides with him as he catches her in a hug. Iris can feel the necklace underneath his sweater, and clenches her fist.

"Look, we'll talk after class, okay?" Doug steps backwards, waving a little.

Phoenix nods, "Sure thing. I'll see you there."

Iris looks up at Phoenix, "Why are you talking to him, Feenie?" She can hardly meet his gaze.

Phoenix shrugs, "He says he wanted to talk about something important. We're meeting at three by the Pharmacology building."

Iris shakes her head, "Feenie, no... That's a- a bad idea."

"Huh? W-w-A-CHOO!" He sneezes again, and Iris realizes she's very grateful for his surgical mask.

Iris whispers, "I heard him. He was talking to… to someone." She hates lying through her teeth, but she has to listen to her sister, "He's planning something, Feenie. It must involve you. You're not safe!"

Phoenix blinks, processing her words. For a moment, Iris is terrified that he won't believe her, or that he'll insist on going anyways. Luckily, he says, "Alright. If you're so sure. In that case, let's go eat."

Iris smiles. The pit in her stomach isn't easing, and she deliberately looks away from him, so that she won't make eye-contact.

* * *

Phoenix takes a shower after dinner that night. Iris sits on the bed, until something occurs to her. The opportunity has presented itself to her. Now she must take action.

She creeps across the floor, and silently twists the handle to the bathroom door. Sure enough, the necklace is hanging off the shower stall. Iris is very grateful for the translucent glass, and the fogged up mirror.

She pulls the stopper out of the bottle, hands shaking. Quickly, Iris grabs a glass from the bathroom counter, and puts the poison into the glass. She shakes the last drops out, and then replaces the stopper.

Iris wishes she could have just made off with the necklace like a normal person, but she can't, because Phoenix makes that task an impossible one.

Why does she love him so much?

Her heart races, as she leaves the bathroom, the poison swishing in the glass she's holding.

When Phoenix comes out of the shower, he's wearing the necklace again, and hasn't noticed a thing.

The TV blares, but Iris isn't listening. She's exhausted, but she knows she has to stay awake, because Dahlia will be contacting her any moment. Phoenix has his arm around her, and Iris has her head against his chest. His heartbeat is so warm, so comforting.

It scares her to think that his heart will stop beating soon.

Suddenly, Iris's phone buzzes in her hand. She knows, in that moment, that her time with Phoenix is up. Dahlia's message is short and concise.

 **I'M OUTSIDE THE BATHROOM WINDOW. LET ME IN.**

Iris sits up, and says, "Feenie, can you give me a moment? I… need to fix my hair." It's believable enough. Her hair is falling out of her usual plaits.

Phoenix says, "Alright, Dollie. Don't be too long!"

Iris smiles faintly, and she pulls down his surgical mask, and kisses him. She doesn't care how ill he is, because she needs this.

Iris shuts her eyes as tears begin to run down her face, because this is the last time. The last homemade dinner in Phoenix's kitchen. The last night watching crappy television until one in the morning. The last instance of holding hands as they walk across campus. The last love note exchange. The last waking up on a sunny morning, with Phoenix holding her close.

The last kiss.

As Iris breaks away, her eyes sting. She doesn't look at him. She can't.

"See you in a minute, Dollie." Phoenix says gently.

"Iris," She mumbles.

Phoenix blinks, "What did you say?"

Iris shakes her head, "Don't worry about it." She stands up, and Iris's hand drags along Phoenix's for a second too long. She grabs the glass of poison as she walks towards the bathroom.

Just before she shuts the door, Iris turns around and smiles at him. It's the last smile. Iris deliberately doesn't meet his eyes, because doing so will give it all away. He'll see the pain in her eyes, and he'll know.

Phoenix calls out, "I love you!" It's almost as if Iris is going away to sea, when she's just leaving the room. Iris doesn't know if it's irony or not, but she does know that it's the last time.

The last 'I love you.'

She'll never hear him say it again.

As she closes the bathroom door, Iris utters a tiny, "Goodbye, Phoenix."

* * *

Dahlia is still waiting outside, when Iris opens the window.

"There you are!" Dahlia says, "What took you so long?"

Iris doesn't answer, and instead hands her the clear glass of poison.

Dahlia frowns, "You brought me water? And not even that much? Fine-"

Iris cuts her off, "No! That's the poison!"

Dahlia blinks, surprised, "Y-you actually brought it… I don't believe this."

Iris shrugs, "I promised, right?"

Dahlia smiles, "Maybe I'll trust you more often, Iris." She reaches into her dress pockets, and pulls out a clear vial, "I guess I stole this all for nothing."

Iris gasps, "W-what? You stole more?!"

"It wasn't hard." Dahlia shrugs, "I guess I have extra now. Anyway, where's the medicine?"

Iris fumbles in her pocket, then pulls it out. Dahlia grabs it, grinning wolfishly. She pours the glass into the bottle, and shakes it. It satisfies Dahlia, and she slips the vial back in her dress pockets.

"Alright, stay here. I'll give this to him, okay, sis?" Dahlia says. Her smile is sickly sweet, and Iris's throat closes, threatening to choke her. Dahlia kisses her on the forehead, then leaves the bathroom.

Iris peeks out from behind the door, afraid to watch, but terrified of looking away.

"Feenie!" Dahlia purrs. It's so different to how Iris usually talks to him, that Phoenix does a double take.

"Dollie!"

Another tear slips down Iris's cheek.

Dahlia raises the bottle, "Look what I found!"

Phoenix says, "You found it! Oh thank… A-CHOO! Where was it?"

Dahlia smiles, "In the bathroom. You silly. Here, have some now!"

Phoenix raises an eyebrow, but then he goes back to his usual lovesick puppy dog eyes, "Okay." He takes the bottle from Dahlia's outstretched hand. Iris holds her breath.

Phoenix unscrews the bottle, when Dahlia suddenly grabs the bottle, and forces Phoenix's mouth open. She pours the entire bottle into his mouth, making sure he swallows the whole thing.

"D-D-Dwallie…" He blubbers, "W-why…" Phoenix has a blank look in his eye and he stumbles slightly.

Iris screams, and bursts out of the bathroom, tears running down her face, "Feenie! Feenie, no!"

Dahlia turns to her, scowling, "Iris, you idiot! What are you doing?"

Phoenix looks at Iris, then Dahlia, then back at Iris. His breathing is getting shakier, and Iris knows he's dying.

"Feenie!" She yells, and runs over to him, sniffing.

Dahlia yanks on her arm, "Iris, get away from him! What did I tell you about-"

Iris whips around, and jerks her arm away, "No! I won't… I won't listen to you!" She turns back to Phoenix, who is staring blankly at her.

"I-Iris?" He says, confusion fogging his voice. Phoenix blinks, and suddenly, Iris realizes there is blood trickling out his mouth.

"Phoenix!" Iris says, and shakes his arm, "Phoenix, you're going to be okay!"

Phoenix responds by falling to the ground.

Dahlia hisses, "Leave him. We have work to do."

Iris grabs his hand, as more tears flood from her eyes, "Phoenix… Phoenix…"

"Iris, come on!" Dahlia insists angrily.

Phoenix mumbles, "Iris…?"

Iris nods, "Yes, it's me. Phoenix… Phoenix, I love you."

Phoenix coughs, and blood dribbles down his chin, "Who's… Iris?"

Iris whispers, "Me."

Phoenix says, "Iris…"

She finally looks into his eyes, just before they cloud over.

Phoenix Wright is dead.

* * *

Dahlia says, "He's dead, idiot. We have to clean this place up."

Iris stands up, and looks at her sister, "Clean it up?"

"I'm not getting caught, and you're useful enough for now." Dahlia says, "I'll get rid of the physical evidence, you falsify a suicide note."

Iris gulps, but nods. Dahlia tosses her a pair of plastic gloves from god-knows-where. Iris puts them on, and gets a pen and a piece of paper from Phoenix's desk.

She places it on the table, and envisions Phoenix's sloppy handwriting. Iris hopes her memory is correct, as she begins writing. The words come easier as she goes along, the pen gliding across the page.

When it's finished, Iris reads it over, and tries to ignore the dull feeling in her chest.

 **I've made some mistakes. Living was the biggest one. I can't do it… I seriously can't. Dollie, I'm so sorry. My love for you was what kept me going, but now I just feel empty inside. I hope you find someone important, someone better than me. I'm not worth anything. I'm just a mess.**

 **I love you, and I'm so sorry it had to come to this. -Phoenix**

Dahlia hovers over her shoulder, "Looks believable. I'm almost done cleaning up your excessive DNA spill. Don't cry next time." She saunters back to Phoenix's body, and something snaps inside Iris.

In small letters, she scribbles a small message at the bottom of the page. Iris then picks up the pen and paper, and walks over to Dahlia, who is positioning the bottle in his hand.

Dahlia snatches the pen, and coats his fingerprints on it. Then she tosses it haphazardly, and takes the note, pressing it between his fingers. She doesn't notice what Iris has written, but Iris feels her heart beating out of her chest anyway.

Dahlia says, "Grab your stuff, and meet me outside. We're scramming before the cops come." She goes back into the bathroom, and leaps out the window. Iris doesn't have anything of worth, but she peeks into Phoenix's bedroom.

The bed is still unmade from this morning, and Iris can smell Phoenix in the air. Tears threaten to coat her face, and she sniffs, trying to remain strong.

Iris takes her phone, because the rest of her stuff is either worthless, at her own dorm, or Dahlia's. She doesn't need, or even want the rest.

She climbs out the bathroom window, and meets Dahlia. Together, they leave campus, and the body of Phoenix Wright behind. They part ways at the mountain pass, and Iris makes her way back to Hazakura Temple.

* * *

It's less than three hours after she arrives back, when Iris hears the news.

 **College student arrested for the murder of own lover.**

It's then, that Iris remembers what she wrote at the bottom of the paper.

 **Dahlia Hawthorne murdered me.**

* * *

Sister Bikini sighs, as she does Iris's hair, "I told you that your sister was up to no good. I did try to warn you, but you insisted on seeing her. Look what's happened."

Iris says, "I have to go visit her. It's my fault that she's in jail."

"Has her trial already run?"

Iris sniffs, "She… she confessed in the first three minutes."

Sister Bikini shakes her head, "Oh, Iris. I wish she had come with you, when you were left here. Maybe she wouldn't have done that."

Iris whispers under her breath, "She was always like this."

Not hearing Iris, Sister Bikini finishes with her hair, "You come back soon, now! It's lonely up on this mountain, and I can't do anything when my back acts up."

Iris says gently, "I won't be gone for very long." She stands, and waves to Sister Bikini, as she leaves Hazakura again. It's back down the mountain, and off towards the city.

It's the same city, and the same roads as always, but it feels so different now.

Perhaps it's because this is the first time Iris has been here as herself.

* * *

The prison guard is doubtful when he looks at her.

"Are you _sure_ you want to see Prisoner 87219?" He says.

Iris nods her head, "I have to see her. Please!"

He shakes his head, "Fine, but be quick. She's a lot of trouble, that one is."

Dahlia isn't trouble, so Iris wonders what he means. She doesn't ask, instead resolving to follow him silently to the lonely cell at the end of a block.

"Alright, she's in here." He says, and unlocks the cell door. Iris steps in, nervously teetering. Dahlia has her head hanging down, as she sits on the edge of her bed.

"D-Dahlia?" Iris whispers.

Dahlia raises her head, "How touching. The traitor walks, hoping for forgiveness from the sister she's condemned. It's too late!"

Iris looks away, tears bubbling in her eyes, "I… I had to come back. I'm not sorry for what I did. You've filled this world with so much evil."

Dahlia snorts, "I could have dragged you down with me, in that trial. But I didn't. Aren't you lucky?"

"Y-you don't have to forgive me. I just had to see you… one last time. Sis, I love you, and wish you'd been shown more love."

Dahlia blinks, "What are you talking about?"

Iris says, "If Mother, if Father… if anyone besides me had shown you love, maybe things would be different. It's not, and that's my fault."

Dahlia's frown changes to a smile somehow, "You're right. But look at me now, Iris. I'm wicked, and soon to be hanged. Tugs at your heartstrings a bit, doesn't it?"

Iris blinks, and steps closer to her sister, "What do you mean?"

Dahlia holds out her hand, "I said that you're right. It's too late now, unfortunately."

Iris sniffs, "Sis…"

Dahlia reaches up, and brushes hair away from Iris's neck with her hand. She stands, and smiles at her.

Iris meets her level gaze, and looks deep into her brown eyes. Dahlia's smile seems genuine, for the first time in her life.

That smile is the last thing she sees before Dahlia's hands close around her throat.

Iris knows she's dying, as she blacks out. But somehow, she decides that Dahlia is right.

She embraces death, as the sound of Dahlia's voice fades away.

And maybe in another life, she'll be a better person than she is now.


End file.
